The invention pertains to a device for supporting piano hammers while drilling a stem supporting opening therein and, more particularly to such a device which can be quickly and easily adjusted to effect the drilling of said opening at the necessary angles required by a particular hammer in its operating position within a piano.
As is well known to those conversant in the art of building and repairing pianos, piano hammers are assembled on the free ends of stem members, and the angle at which hammers are disposed in their operating position relative to their supporting stems varies throughout the length of a piano. For this reason it is necessary during the manufacture of pianos or when replacing broken stems in existing pianos to drill a stem receiving opening through the hammers and at whatever angle a particular hammer may require in its operating position so that its entire striking surface will fully engage those strings with which it is operatively associated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,303 shows and describes an apparatus for positioning piano hammers for drilling which utilizes a vise-like clamp for gripping a hammer and which can be adjusted by tilting so as to drill a stem opening therein at a desired angle.